Variety of devises for stretching, aligning and separating toes are known in prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos.: 7,131,939, 7,107,626 B1. Prior art devices are mostly for Yoga or they are exercise tools, which follows the same idea to align, separate and stretch the toes. Several tools for toe alignment and separation are recently on the market. Heretofore devices are all designed to address one specific foot problem. They are either plastic braces, elastic loops with foam pad bottoms, individual foam toe cushions or individual toe caps. They are effective and truthful to their claims, but they are very user unfriendly, difficult to apply or keep them on.
None of the Prior Art devices provide comfortable soothing and relaxed feeling as the present invention while mounted on users' feet. The present invention not only that helps relive foot pain from different foot discomforts, but also conditions feet to prevent foot problems to occur due to daily foot overuse and daily foot stress. It will maintain and support proper foot health.